Bitterly Sweet
by Little Jamie
Summary: One shot YxA. Yami is sick and he hates every medicine that has a bitter taste. But when Anzu is offering him a little 'help', he's just realizes how much he loves her. Rated for language. R&R!


Summary: (One shot) YxA. Yami is sick and he hates every medicine that has a bitter taste. But when Anzu is offering him a little 'help', he's just realizes how much he loves her. Rated for language. R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't . Own . Don't . Sue

_**Bitterly Sweet**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ring..."

As the alarm clock blared and played the radio at full blast was silent again after it crashed into the wall. Yugi sat up and yawned, then threw off his covered. He was wearing a star pajamas, his once usual sticking spikey tri-colored hair was now a disarray and his huge violet eyes was half-closed. Yugi stretched his arms above his head and glanced at the now blasted alarm clock.

'I always tell grandpa not to buy me one.' Yugi thought and lazily got out of bed and commenced a familiar morning by washing his face and brushing his teeth and hair. Then he got dressed in the same tight leather blue pants, a tight leather black sleeveless shirt, a choker, a stud leather belt and a blue jacket uniform. Yugi yawned and stretched again as he headed to the kitchen. His grandpa was already prepared a breakfast for him, a bowl of Lucky Charm cereal with a cup of milk nearby. Before Yugi could sit down and eat, he noticed a certain someone was missing.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him this early morning either." replied the elder as he drunk his coffee.

"What? You mean he didn't wake up yet? That's odd." Yugi poured his breakfast and thought to himself. That was strange for Yami, a usual morning person, was still in his room and did not come down yet. After 'swallowed' a big amount of cereal, Yugi went upstair and checked for his look-alike. He opened the door and noticed the room was dark and only a few rays of sunlight came through the blinds of the curtain. When Yugi opened the curtain to make the room looked more brighter, he saw his look-alike was still sleeping on his bed with his bare back facing the ceiling. Yugi signed, walked to the bed and shook Yami slightly on the shoulder.

"Yami, wake up or you're going to be late for school." hearing no replied from Yami, Yugi signed again and took a deep breath, like a swimmer ready to dive under the water.

"YAMIIIIIIIII!" The scream was so loud that could make a deaf man jolted up and ran. But for Yami, he was still lying there without moving an inch. The only answer Yugi could receive was a low groaned.

Giving up, Yugi threatened him this time, "If you don't wake up, I will eat your breakfast, I will tell grandpa that you're the one who broke his artifact, I will not help you if you getting attack by the fan girls, I will burn your Dark magician, I will give the puzzle to Bakura, I will give the god cards to Malik and Kaiba, I will let you alone do all the chores, I will dye your hair the 'baby pink' color, I will tell Marik to do an annoying-insane-evil laugh, I will tell Jounouchi to sing you a shameless porno tune, I will-HEY watch where you throwing that!" Yugi managed to dodge a flying chair out of his way.

Yami, despite still lying on the bed, was strong enough to lift the chair up with one hand and threw to Yugi's direction where the teen was still ranting about the threat. After seeing Yugi narrowly dodging the chair, Yami went back to sleep but being woke up again less than 3 seconds.

"Can you _please_ just wake up, for God's sake?" Yugi chided. He was sure Yami had said something but too low to hear. Yugi decided to get closer until they were 3 inches away from each other, "You said something?"

"I'm hot." Yami muttered.

Yugi blinked. This was so unlike for Yami to said this word. After all, he'd never praised himself no matter how good he looked, "Oooookay, I know you look...uh... good but this is not the time to impress yourself."

"I'm so hot."

"The first time of my life I see a person dreaming when they're already waking up."

"I feel so hot."

"Need me to pour a bucket of water over your head." Yugi began to irritate, 'What's his problem?'

"I'm sick." Yami said.

"Of who?" Yugi added.

"..."

"..."

"I've got a cold."

"What? You'd got a cold shoulder? Wow! By who?" Yugi began to get excited, what he didn't know was that he is too misunderstood about the whole topic and didn't see a vein started to pop on Yami's head.

"I don't feel well."

"Over who?"

Yami had tried his best not to get exploded at his hikari. What'd the kid eating something today that had made him so dump?

"I'm tired."

"Around who?"

"..."

"What?" Yugi began to get worried after he sensed a dark energy all around Yami. The shorter tri-colored teen was still so innocent to figure out what was really happening, "You know, if you finish talking about nonsense maybe you should-UWAAAAAHHH!"

Again, Yugi had dodged another flying chair again before it hit him square on the face. After the dodged, Yugi angrily turned around and ready to scowl at his yami but was Yami who doing the 'job'.

"For the God of Ra! Mother of the Nile! Are you really that dump not to know what I'm talking about? Great Osiris! You even dumper than I thought you are! I had a cold. Dammit! I got a fever and I'm sick and it make my whole body feel hot so I need to rest and need a good sleep. I'm also tired and it make me don't want to go to school and I don't want anybody to bother me either and I need you to get out of here NOW! So do you get it? DO YOU GET IT HUH!" Yami roared, trying to catch his breath. He noticed Yugi was 3 meters away from him with a shocked to mad to funny to innocent to unbelievable expression on his face.

Yugi was surprised at his yami sudden outburst, not that he heard it everyday. Somehow the loud tantrum was kind of funny. Him. Yami. The King of Games or the great Pharaoh would get sick? Ha! You would going to believe that? Not any human would get sick and still be able to throw heavy things with one single hand and had enough breath to yell at top lungs.

"You don't look sick to-." Yugi decided to shut his mouth after received a shut-up-or-you-going-to-have-a-free-ticket-to-the-shadow-realm glanced from Yami.

"So you mean you really are sick?" Yugi asked.

Yami stared at Yugi liked he grew another head, he signed, "I'm sure I'd told you I was sick a few minutes ago. Man, my partner is having an amnesia." Yami pointed playfully to his own head.

"No I'm not!" Yugi pouted, "I'm just surprised because I never know you would get sick."

"I'm a human, Yugi! And human would get sick sometime," Yami rolled his eyes, "Besides, I'm always get sick when the weather starts to get cold." Yami crossed his arm shivering.

"Cold? You got to be kidding me Yami! It's only autumn and the weather is not cold, it's warm."

"Well excuse me for being an Egyptian!" Yami talked back, still shivering.

"If you're cold, you should try to wear a shirt in your sleep instead of leaving your chest _naked_. There's no fan girls in this house that you want to impress with. Duh!" Yugi laughed when he saw Yami blushed.

"I'm not trying to impress girls. It was because I'm getting used not to wear shirt in sleep when I was still a Pharaoh!" Yami, still blushing, pulled a blanket closer to cover his upper body.

"That's why you get sick! You're cold but you don't want to wear a shirt and if you don't want to wear a shirt, you're going to catch a cold. Now who's the dump one here?" Yugi said proudly.

"Don't you dare a-a-a-a-ACHOO!" Yami sneezed, "Do you believe I'm sick now?"

"Not really. Allergy can cause sneeze too, you- wait wait! I get it! I get it! Just put the heater down!"

--------------------------------

"Yami he's sick?" Anzu surprised.

"Yeah. And I feel kind of bad not to believe him." Yugi said, still recalling the incident back home where a pissed Yami trying to throw a weigh-a-ton heater at him.

"Nah. Don't be coz I'm not believe it either." Jounouchi nudged him on the shoulder, "Quit the act, Yugi."

"Yeah. Yami can't get sick that easily." Honda smiled.

"So you guys mean he's cutting school?" Ryou gave Yugi a suspicious look.

"Yami's not like that. He had a good grade or...not." Anzu muttered the last two words silently but still a bit loud.

"Yeah. 98 out of 400." Jounouchi said and tried not to look at the glaring brunette.

"Like you who stand 396 out of 400." Anzu grinned at the now furious Jounouchi.

"You're lucky you a girl." Jounouchi mumbled, much to his dismay, Anzu heard him and only grinned more wider that made some veins popped on the blonde head. His eyes clearly said 'control yourself control yourself'.

"Anyways, Yami _really _is sick." Yugi signed at the angry blonde.

"That's a relief." Ryou smiled while his friends stared at him with what-are-you-talking-about eyes. After a few seconds of staring, Ryou finally understood what's that all about, "I mean it's a relief that he's not cutting school."

"But a relief that he's sick is not helping either." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Ryou flushed, scratching his head.

"Okay. Let's pay him a visit after school!" The group all cheered.

Yugi suddenly remembered something and turned to the albino, "Ryou. Yami wants me to tell you not to tell Bakura of him being sick."

"Why?"

"Because if Bakura knows, then Malik'll knows. If Malik knows, then Marik'll knows. And if Marik knows then the chaos'll comes and if Yami know about the chaos, then he'll kills me." Yugi said almost desperation.

"O-okay." Ryou and the other sweet dropped.

---------------------------------

Yami's dream

_Yami wandering in the dark, not really remembered why and when he was here. The second he took another sleep, the second he ended up in this unknown place._

_"Where am I?" Yami asked himself. Suddenly he heard a laugh. No, not that kind of cheerful, happy laugh but a malicious, evil laugh and he knew who it belong._

_"Bakura." Yami said, annoyed and tried to search where's the thief._

_"Woo hoo! Up here, Pharaoh." Yami looked up and saw Bakura flying in the air, 'What the...Does he has wing or something?'_

_"Why are you here?" Yami required angrily._

_"Tch tch. That kind of attitude need to be fix, Pharaoh. After all you're deadly sick and your puzzle need the next holder. And that holder is me!" Bakura said like the matter of fact then took out the millennium puzzle. _

_"Hey! Give me back my puzzle! You imbecile of retarded stupid moron son of a bitch!" Yami cursed. Bakura, who laughed at Yami, began to fade away and another laugher as well as two new form appeared. This laugher was..uh...even worse. Yami flinched at the insane, murderer, bloody laugh._

_"Oh no. The nutty, insane, psycho twins." Again, Yami looked up and indeed was the two blonde Egyptians laughing their heads off flying. _

_"Pharaoh. We got your God cards." Marik, the yami, sang like a child, showed him the two cards- Slyfer and Ra._

_"Don't you dare!" Yami hissed. Before Yami could yell something more worse, the evil twins disappeared and other laugh joined in. _

_"The most cold and loudest laugh could only be Kaiba." Yami rolled his eyes, looked up one more time. Yami was shocked to see Anzu was there as well._

_"Don't worry. After your death I will take good care of your last god card as well as your title." Kaiba coldly smiled. One hand holding Obelisk while the other was lying on Anzu's shoulder. Yami noticed but said nothing, "What about her?" Yami asked and pointed at Anzu._

_"Her? She's mine. You heard that? Mine! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Yami pissed, "She'll never become yours. She's mi-hey you coward! Get back here! Don't you dare run away! You damned dog turd of a bastardddd.…!"_

"I'm your superior, got that? YOU F#CKING NINCOMPOOP IDIOT PRIEST! I swear one day I will..."

"Yami! Yami! YAMIII!" Grandpa Surogoku shook the teen shoulder forcefully.

Yami, felt he was shook by something, half opened his eyes and the first image he ever saw was a person with the most huge eyes with wrinkles face and beard almost all over the face. This made Yami fully opened his eyes and sat up immediately, "AARRGHH! MONSTER!"

Still shocked from the image he seeing, didn't know it was his grandpa and was ranting to himself, too quick for the elder be able to listen, "Oh dear Ra, Ialreadymiserablefromthelossofmypuzzle,mycard,my titleand_her_.MustyouhavetopunishmebygivingmethemostterriblemonsterIhaveverface? What did I do wrongggg!" Yami cried, making the people in the room sweat dropped.

"Uh..Yami?" Grandpa tried to talk into the teen, "Yami. the doctor is here to see you." This caught Yami attention and before the doctor could say something, the tri-colored teen was already grabbing his collar, shaking him back and forth.

"You listen to me and listen good! If you don't have a way to cure my sickness then I will have you beheaded and let the left of you to feed the crocodile!" Yami roared. The doctor seemed to be frightened as his eyes nearly swirled due to the hard shaking. His patient's not only sick but insane as well.

"S-s-sir, i-i-it's only a-a normal fe-fever, y-you're not-not g-going to die" The doctor stammered.

"I hope so!" Yami let go of the collar and sat back on the bed panting.

"Yami, are you alright?" Grandpa asked. Yami turned his head to face the elder and didn't notice he was in the room the whole time until now.

"Yeah, _ cough cough."_

"It's look like you need a coughing medicine as well." The doctor wrote something down on the small piece of paper then handed to grandpa Surogoku.

"Here, make sure he drinks the medicine just as the paper tell him to drink."

Grandpa looked at the paper and said, "He still has coughing medicine the last time he was sick that means I just have to buy this and this. Okay, thank you doctor and let me open the door for you." After the doctor went out, he muttered something in the elder ear.

"Um...Mr. Mutou. Do you need me to make an appointment to the psychotic doctor for him?"

Grandpa sweet dropped, "I don't think that is a good idea."

-----------------------------------------

"Grandpa. I'm home!" Yugi called but got no responses, "Maybe he's out."

"Anyway, let's go see Yami." Anzu tried not to sound anxious but failed.

Yugi looked up at the brunette then smiled a perverted smile, "You're worried about him, aren't you." This made Anzu blushed and caught Jounouchi and Honda attention, "Awww, Anzu has a crush on Yami." Jounouchi teased.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm worried because he's my friend."

"Come on, everybody know-OWW!" Anzu successfully nailed Honda and Jounouchi on the shins while Ryou, who stood next to Yugi had a look 'not to anger woman especially this one'.

"Come on, guys." Yugi said, soon the gangs all followed him upstair.

"Oh and remember not to anger him. He's in a bad mood today." Yugi stated.

"Come on. What harm could he done for us? We're his friend." Jounouchi said sarcastically.

"Uh huh, and the harm for us is to have a free ticket to the shadow realm and a glare that both rival Kaiba and Bakura," Yugi sound displeased, "Trust me, I just received this morning." The gangs all gulped and headed to Yami's room where they heard noise coming from the inside, much more like a quarreled. The teens all eyed each other before Yugi opened the door and revealed a sulking Yami and a furious grandpa, one hand holding a bottle and the other a black sweater, persuading a tri-colored hair teen.

"But Yami, even if you don't want to drink medicine, at least try to put on a shirt."

"No!"

"Put on a shirt!"

"No!"

"How about medicine?"

"No!"

"Don't make me force that on you!"

"No"

"Is that the only word you can answer?"

"...No."

Yugi ran into the room and stopped the two bickering people. His grandpa almost looked like he wanted to strangle Yami, "Grandpa! Cool yourself!"

"Fine! Here," the elder handed Yugi the bottle and the shirt, "I'm outta here."

As soon as grandpa left, the gang went in, Anzu had the hard time tried not to gawk at Yami well-built tan chest but still blushing like a red potato.

"Why don't you just listen to him Yami?" Yugi signed.

"Because the medicine was too bitter and I hate something that bitter," Yami 'humph' and crossed his arm like the stubborn little kid, "and the shirt is too thick, it's make my chest itchy."

Before Yugi could threw his hands in the air giving up, Anzu walked past him and sat on the bed next to Yami, "But you're going to get more worst. You don't want Bakura or Marik to know, do you?" Even though Yami tried to talk back but remembered the dream he had and how Kaiba holding Anzu, this made him wanted to kill the brown the next time he met, "Fine, I will wear the shirt," Yami put the shirt on, "but don't you try to convince me drinking the medicine."

"It's only bitter for a few seconds." Ryou said.

"Did I tell you not to convince me?" Yami glared at Ryou, who only wished Bakura would be here right now.

"Man. You really are in a bad mood." Jounouchi joked.

"Yeah. Quit the mood or you gonna become an old man fast." Honda laughed. The blonde and brown both surprised at Anzu, Yugi and Ryo who jumped at them and tried to cover their mouths at the same time.

"Mm-fat ta wu voing?" (What are you doing?)

"Zet do sot we!" (Let go of me)

"Sshh, you two don't want to visit shadow realm, do you?" Anzu muttered then let go of Jounouchi mouth. The two teens both blinked and looked at Yami who had the dark air floating around him, his crimson eyes soon became dark red as he glanced deadly at Jounouchi and Honda, whose only gulped nervously.

"I-I remember I have a lot of homework to do. Jounouchi goes bye-bye." The blonde waved his hand and left the room faster than anyone could blink.

"Me too. I have to take my sister back home at the childcare center. Hope you get well soon." Honda quickly followed Jounouchi out of the room, leaving Ryo, Anzu and Yugi inside.

"Since when did Honda has a sister?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know until today." Anzu replied.

"Um...If you want something, just call us, we'll be down stair." At that, Yugi dragged the other two out and closed the door a little too forcefully.

"Wait, he still hasn't drink the medicine yet." Anzu tried to walk back but Yugi and Ryou both gripped her arms prevented her from going.

"Did you see he is very piss?"

"Yeah, it's better to leave him alone for awhile."

"But-"

"He's scary when he's piss."

"Much like Bakura."

"He-"

"Please listen to me."

"You're too young to die."

"It-"

"He's a grow up."

"He'll know what to do."

"Enough!" Anzu yelled. Yugi and Ryou backed away from the furious brunette, "If you're afraid then fine. But I'm still go in."

"Anzu-"

"What do you mean he's a grow up? If he is, he's not supposed to scared of some stupid medicine, is he?" Anzu added.

"Okay, if you want you can go help him." Yugi said simply. After the brunette went in, Ryou nudged Yugi with a not too happy face. Yugi just shrugged, instead, he grinned widely, "It's my plan, Ryou. It's my plan." Ryou then understand and mouthed an 'oh' and grinned also.

----------------------------------

Anzu opened the door quietly and only saw Yami sleeping on the bed peacefully with the blanket up to his neck. Anzu approaching the bed carefully without a sound then sat herself on the edge, staring into Yami's sleeping face, she thought, 'He's cute when he's sleeping.'

The brunette noticed a bottle, a spoon and a cup of water on the table next to the bed. She picked up the bottle then read the text, 'coughing medicine? I drink it before and it's really bitter. No wonder Yami hated it. But he needs to drink it no matter what.' Anzu opened the covered then poured on the spoon until it full. Next she tried to made it into Yami 's mouth carefully not to wake him up, and only to has the medicine spilled back out.

'Wha!' Anzu quickly grabbed the tissue and wiped away the content on the sheet and carefully on Yami's mouth. A few minutes later, Anzu was thinking how can she feed him without woke him up, 'What should I do? What should I do?' Anzu bit her thumb.

Suddenly, Anzu recalled the romantic show she had watched yesterday. The girl's boyfriend who wanted to make her drank the medicine was giving her a mouth-to-mouth in her sleep. Anzu blushed, she couldn't do this to Yami, it was like she taking advantage on the sleep person. But then again, if she didn't do this, she got no more strategy, and the stubborn tri-colored head would not drink it when he was awake.

Still blushing like mad, Anzu poured the content on the spoon one more time, took it to her mouth then drink a little water. Next she looked at Yami's developed lip and just found herself getting closer and closer, 'Ok, here goes nothing.'

As her lip brushed against his own, as well as the medicine flew slowly into his mouth, Anzu just found out how soft Yami's lip was. Before the brunette could sit up and do one more time, a hand sneaked behind her back, shoving her to the bed. Then in one quick movement, the tri-colored hair teen was lying on top of the brunette, between her legs.

Anzu, felt herself being shoved by someone, opened her blue eyes and directly stared at the crimson orbs. Anzu felt her face again heat up when she realized what kind of position they were in. Anzu looked at his face, however, she just couldn't turn away. The way how his sharp blonde bangs framing his face excellently, and the way how his crimson eyes, as red as ruby, stared back at her, making him look extremely hot.

Anzu couldn't look or move away, she felt these eyes had somehow controlling her, wanting to tell her something.

"I never know you have such a soft lip." Yami's voice had snapped her back into reality.

"Y-y-y-ya-ya-mi." Anzu stammered.

"There still one more spoon to drink, do you mind to feed me?" Yami questioned mockingly.

"Y-you telling me you were a-awake all along?" This was supposed to be a statement, because when Anzu kissing him, she felt his lip was somehow moving.

"Yeah." Yami simply answered. Anzu's face was more red, but this time wasn't due to the embarrassment, neither the anger, but shame. Anzu using all of her strength to push Yami out of the way and move out of the bed. But he was indeed stronger than her, no matter how sick he was. Yami's both hands pressed at Anzu's wrist to prevent her from 'escaping', "What's wrong?"

"Let me go Yami! You definitely think I'm a slut right now! Going around, kissing man like that!" Anzu cried, struggling between his grasp but only made him pressed harder.

Yami's eyes softened, one of his hand released Anzu's wrist and caressing her now wet cheek, "There, there, don't cry. You're not a slut Anzu. You care for me and worry about me because I didn't want to take that medicine. You only want me to feel more better and doing something that might make some girl losing her virginity. And I'm not mad at you at all. You're a brave, caring girl, the quality in all the girl that many boys would die for. Thank you, Anzu, for helping me like that." Sat up, Yami's finger wiped away the tears that streaked down the girl's cheek while his other hand releasing her wrist.

"R-really." Yami nodded. The tri-colored hair teen was surprised at the brunette sudden action. Anzu had flung herself at him, arms around his neck, her head on his chest, sobbing quietly. Yami smiled and hugged her back.

A few minutes later, the sobbing stop but the embrace between the couple were still there, no one wanted to let go of each other. Yami suddenly remembered something to say to the brunette, that's right, he had a confession to made, "Anzu..." Yami began soothingly.

"Yes..." Anzu had expecting Yami to say something and didn't expect the sudden outcome. Yami had laid her back on the bed, looking at her features carefully, "Uh...um, Yami, s-something wrong?" she stated, confusing and embarrassing at the same time.

"Sshh," Yami hushed her, "This might take a long time."

Before Anzu could question him more, Yami kissed her. The tri-colored hair teen kissing the brunette with passion, gentleness, kindness that filled with fiery. Soon, Yami worked his way down to her neck, her earlobe and her shoulder, licking each spot. Anzu didn't make a sound, she didn't move either. She just wanted to lie there, let him do whatever he wanted, the brunette could care less what would happened after that. All she wanted was to spend more time and be with him...

**BANG!**

The sudden noise made Yami and Anzu back to their wonderful moment. Even though they still lying on the bed, their heads were turning around, their eyes gazing at the 4 teenagers, lying like the pile on the ground with the door widely opened. Their position was:

Jounouchi, being on the ground first, was crushed by the other three, wonder why he didn't pass out yet. Honda was the second one, lying in the most strange position that couldn't describe by word. Yugi was the third, even though he was only crushed by one guy but still quite heavier for him, since he was the smallest one. Ryou was lying on top of the three guys with his back facing the ceiling.

And of course, they didn't notice or...maybe forgot Yami and Anzu were in the room.

"Argh! Get off me, Honda! You're so heavy!"

"I can't move! Yugi, I didn't know you this heavy compare to the body you possess!"

"Not me! It's him! Ryou, get up, I can't breath!"

"Ok, but let me have my balance first. One two three, up! (still lying) Let me try it again. Four five six, up and go! (still lying) Seven eight nine, let's fly!... Ten eleven twelve, here I come!... Thirteen fourteen...

"RYOU!" The crushing trio yelled in unison.

"Ok ok! Geesh, you guys are so impatient." Ryou got off Yugi by rolling on the back of the spikey hair teen then to the ground which gave off a loud thump. Then one by one, they both got off each other and finally noticed the couple presence.

They gulped.

Yami and Anzu both off the bed, straighten their clothes, and gave them the most death glanced they had ever gave, especially Yami. Even if Anzu didn't look at him, she knew he had the looks that could kill. But if Anzu was him, she knew she, too, would be angry for being interrupted

"Jounouchi, Honda. Aren't you two already go home." Anzu stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Y-yes, but I forgot something so I came back."

"Oh, what _exactly_ have you forgotten?" said Yami, looking at the now sweating blonde, "Uh...I...uh...you see..."

"You see, he had forgot his shoes." Honda joined in, beside him, Yugi and Ryou tried their bests not to laugh but still let out a small sniggered. After saw the couples stared at them, they both shut up. Jounouchi also tried to control himself not to gave Honda a kick.

"Don't give me this kind of excuse." Yami walked toward the frightening blonde. Before Yami had tried to threaten him, Jounouchi kneeing on the ground, hands clapped together and began to pray while yelling between his breath, "Please don't kill me! I'm innocent," Jounouchi continued to pray, "This is all Yugi's idea! He was the one who convince Anzu to go in the room and wants to see what going to happen! Please please please! I'm only the by-stander! Jounouchi knows nothing!"

This time was Yugi's turned to yell, "What do you mean a by-stander? I know you agree about the whole idea, too. I can see the pervert smile when you peek through that door!" Yugi protested, "And you! Stop right there!" Yugi turned to the albino, who had almost successful sneaked away from that door when they were arguing, "It's your fault that we tripped!"

"We're on the same boat, guys. If I die, that means you don't get any better!" Yugi gritted his teeth in a childish way. He freaked out immediately when Yami put his hand on the shoulder, Yugi didn't dare to face him.

"So you plan this." Yami whispered in Yugi ears, his breath made the younger shivered.

"I-I..."

"Rrriigghttt?" Yami lengthen his word. Now Yugi whole body was shaking, and shaking hard, he could felt his tears coming out.

"I-I-I...Noooooooooo!" Yugi ran faster than the thunderbolt ready to strike the earth towards the door and out of the hallway. In the room, the other three all blinked then looked at each other then ran out next, screaming and shouting at the planner.

"Why that little traitor!"

"And he said we are in the same boat!"

"If I die, I'll drag him with me!"

Soon, two persons in the room was left alone again. They both looking at the door, wondering what was just happened, "They're left." Anzu said.

"Oh well," Yami paused, "That make me have less more headache," he rubbed his forehead.

"You better drink painkiller then." Anzu smiled.

Yami grinned, "Did you forgot there's still one more spoon to drink," he pointed to the coughing medicine, "And I'm not going to drink until you do that to me again,"

Anzu blushed, "Didn't you say you hate it."

"The medicine sure is bitter, but when..." Yami touched her lip, "...it's mix up with yours lip, I feel like I've just eaten some cotton candy."

"You're a lady-killer."

"Glad to be one. So that's mean you agree."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooo." Anzu laughed when she saw Yami pouted, "Listen, I'm not gonna give you any more kiss if you don't drink that medicine."

"That's not enough to make me listen to you."

"Wellll, if you don't then I'm not going out with you when you get well." her plan work, Yami quickly drink the content without complaining even though his face was clearly disgust when he drunk it down. Yami let out a signed and a long breath after he put the bottle down, "Well."

"Good, and remember this. After you done eating dinner, take one pill painkiller then the other medicine that the doctor tell you to drink. The next morning, drink the bottle again after breakfast and don't you ever ever try to take a sleeping pill. It's not good for your health right now." Anzu lectured.

"Yes, mother." He smirked and quickly ducked the pillow that had been sent for him, "Ha! Miss!"

And the next one hit him dead on.

_**The End**_

---------------------------------------

A/N: Plz R&R!


End file.
